pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth in the Adventure Series
The planet of Earth has featured on many occasions in the Adventure Series. Some of these appearences are relatively unimportant - as Earth is the home of some characters featured in the Adventure Series, those characters are often seen travelling to the Falkirk Portal and MAC C . Others are however quite important plot points, like PC Guy3531's visit to Earth in The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531, where he concluded that Earth was not a suitable planet for colonization by the PC Guys, causing them to flee to MAC C instead when their home planet was made uninhabitable in Invasion of the PC Guys. , the most commonly used way to travel between Earth and MAC C.]]Earth also has a few locations of interest, chiefly among them the Falkirk Portal, a portal between MAC C and the town of Falkirk in Scotland. The only country on Earth featured as of now is the UK, and only one character, Robert Simonsen, from another part of Earth (Denmark) exists. He has however featured in no finished adventures so far, although he will appear in The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good. Notable appearances .]]These are the relatively important events on the timeline that take place on Earth. Please note that this is not an exhaustive list, as Earth is quite frequently seen in unimportant scenes due to being the home of some of the characters in the Adventure Series. *In Seymour's Adventures, some adventures take place only on Earth. *In The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531, PC Guy3531 travels to Earth to see if it is a suitable planet for colonization by the PC Guys. He however encounters Mac Guy3135, on vacation from his duties as king of the Mac Guy Empire. PC Guy3531 is almost defeated by Mac Guy3135 and Fuli, but survives and clones himself 8 times. The clones return to the PC Guys' home planet of PC C in the adventure of Invasion of the PC Guys, where they inform the PC Guys there that Earth is not a suitable planet for colonization due to it already being heavily inhabited. *In Invasion of the PC Guys, Mac Guy3135 is exiled to Earth, after his empire is conquered by the invading PC Guys, who flee the methane released into the atmosphere of their home planet. *In The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good, near the end of the adventure, PC Plum arrests the fact that he, the protagonists of the adventure excluding Bulktani, and some fellow PC Guys aren't located near Mac Guy's Mansion, and they defeat Mac Guy's Family. Notable places .]]These are the most important places on Earth in the Adventure Series. *The Falkirk Portal, a portal between Earth and MAC C . *The Field, a hidden one-way portal to the PC Guy Empire on MAC C disguised as a field used to trap humans for various construction projects by the PC Guys. The Field was used to transport some characters seen in the Adventure Series, most notably Seymour but also probably Winston Wallace and Robert Simonsen. *Mac Guy's Mansion, the home of Mac Guy3135's adoptive family. Category:Lore and Canon